Wings of Fire: The Dragonet's Offsprings
by Whitehorse102
Summary: Follow Torch, Rafflesia, Pearl, and Voidcatcher-the children of the dragonets-along with their friend Moonwatcher as they go through the first experimental all-tribe school! (Ew bad summary & title)


**Hey! So, first off-AMAZING ENDING TO AN AMAZING SERIES AND _THERE'S MORE COMING!_ Now that that's done, I've decided to try and write up a new story, this time it's revolving around our favorite dragon's...KIDS! Remember, review! :D**

* * *

"Torch, for the last time, we'll you _get your honking great tail off of me before I bite you._" Said the Seawing. She shoved her friend's tail off from across her back by spreading her wings.

Torch yelped as he fell off of their small little outcropping. He flailed his wings just in time to hit the ground with an; "Oof!" He sat there in the dust for a moment, his tail flicking, before finally lifting his tail. "I'm sorry! You didn't have to shove me off!" He glared up at the Seawing. Her light blue scales matched her mother's, but her horns were as dark as her father's. She flashed a stripe along her tail three times, scowling but looking amused down at her friend.

The sun was out today, and it was beautiful weather for a break. The four dragonets were lying out in the sun, enjoying the heat and watching as the other students bustled about. A light breeze was a tease against each dragonet's wings, and the temptation to fly was just good enough to resist.

"Hey, come on guys." Said Rafflesia, shaking out her talons and stretching towards the sun. Her wings turned a faded pink color, and she yawned. "No need to get all rough over there." Her tail draped itself across her own rock. It looked incredibly uncomfortable for the others, but Rafflesia had managed to curl herself on top of it and sleep soundly for the past fifteen minutes. Which wasn't her fault, all Rainwings needed their sun-time. Even Rafflesia, with her Nightwing blood as well. It was always intriguing to look at her in the sun. She had the basis of a normal Nightwing, however her scales did change colors. In some parts-such as her chest, talons, and a patch over her one eye-she couldn't change and they were constantly stained black. But that just seemed to make her even more beautiful.

"Oh, just go back to sleep!" Said Pearl, the Seawing. She flapped her wings at Rafflesia, sending a wave of air over her. "It's not my fault he was lying basically on top of me!"

"You're just like your Mom." Rafflesia yawned.

Torch shook himself again then took to the air. He sailed over them for a bit-his huge wings glinting and casting shadows over the dragons, before finally settling on another outcropping a little out of the sunlight. His blue eyes glinted from the shadows, teasingly narrowed. He was like Rafflesia-in the sense that he was not from one certain tribe. Torch held both Skywing and Mudwing blood, which actually didn't make such a major difference. Built like a Skywing, only much bulkier-his scales were the interesting part. Coming from a dragon who constantly had smoke pouring out of her scales-and a dragon who could never be touched by fire-well...in battle, no claws could break through his scales. Many wondered if his mother could-with the extra help of some burning from her scales, but she adamantly refused to _ever _find out. She had already crippled his father, she would never touch Torch. Torch's scales were the oddest strange of orange and brown-one seemed to be brown and the next seemed to be orange-like a pattern.

Torch snorted a plume of smoke towards Pearl, then curled up tightly.

Pearl coughed, waving away the smoke and hissing, before curling up as well.

Rafflesia, pleased that the squabble was over before it had started, sprawled out over her rock with that weird grace she had.

The three dragons were asleep once again.

Meanwhile, in the sky, two black dragons were winging around themselves, laughing. "You can't catch me!" The smaller one teased, darting underneath the other's talons and poking him in the stomach with her tail before winging around and landing flat on his back.

"Oof! You're out of your mind, Moonwatcher!" Said the other dragon, regaining his balance.

"No I'm not." Moonwatcher protested. She jumped up and folded her wings in, twisting as she did so so she landed on her playmate's back talons first this time She knelt down and flattened out her body. "You're freakishly huge, so it's okay. I know you can hold me. You're alot like Uncle Clay."

"Clay's not your uncle." The other dragon said, winging upwards to avoid an Icewing who was darting after a little Rainwing. "You're not even related."

"So? He acts like an Uncle, so he's my Uncle." Moonwatcher shook herself, nearly throwing off her ride's balance. "Gosh, Voidcatcher, you're too focused on details!" She rolled off his back and flung her wings out, catching the air currents and swooping upwards.

Voidcatcher swerved after her. "Dad says the more you know, the better off you are."

Moonwatcher rolled her eyes. "Well, _I _say if you stress all the details, you'll just end up being a stiff, overworked bundle of nerves. It's easier to just let it go sometimes." She stopped flapping and let herself fall back, closing her eyes as she fell.

"Moonwatcher!" Voidcatcher called. He darted down after her, afraid for his friend.

Moonwatcher ignored him, turning herself so she was straight towards the ground. She plummeted, finally opening her eyes and flinging her wings into high gear. She soared downwards, landing gracefully. She barely stirred up a speck of dust as she folded her wings back.

Voidcatcher, on the other talon, landed with such a thump Moonwatcher winced. "Are you mentally insane?!" He cried, flaring his wings at her. "You could have gotten seriously hurt!"

"Oh, calm down." Moonwatcher rolled her eyes. "It was just a little free fall. Gosh, Voidcatcher. How are you ever going to mate if you're never going to fall?"

Voidcatcher shifted his talons. "That's different. Then, you have another dragon to help pull you out of the fall and-"

"And she won't do it if her partner's going to just fall like an empty, heavy carcass." Moonwatcher spread her wing and gently smacked her friend's side. The silver scales on the underside of her wings caught the light, sparkling across the expanse of her entire wingspan.

Voidcatcher rolled his eyes. "I'll worry about it when I come to it. Besides, Dad managed to do it. And he's blind." He flicked his tail proudly and wrapped it around his front talons, holding his head high.

Moonwatcher blew out her mouth, a puff of smoke accidentally escaping. "That was because he had practiced with Tamarin for so long. Plus he trusted Fatespeaker with his life, obviously."

"Moonwatcher, that's what it takes to mate." Voidcatcher rolled his eyes. He was starting to get a headache.

"Hey, loud mouths." A dragon hissed.

Both Nightwings jumped and turned to see Pearl glaring at them. They relaxed. "Oh, Pearl." Moonwatcher dipped her head. "Sorry to wake you! We didn't know you were sleeping down here."

"Well, now you do. And you're really loud and annoying." Pearl hissed.

A loud yawn made them all turn there heads just as Torch's rose into the air. He stretched, muscles rippling. "What was all that about mating?"

"Just teasing Voidcatcher that if he's so afraid to fall he'll never fly." Moonwatcher flipped her tail at her friend, who gave her a injured look.

"How poetic." Pearl grumbled. "In case you haven't noticed, you're _way _to young to mate."

"Don't act like a martyr." Moonwatcher counted. "I'm actually older than _you_, Pearl. Remember that?"

Pearl snorted. "By about three years_. _Making you still too young. Your, what, again?" She yawned.

"Can't do the math? I see why Tsunami and Riptide forced you to come."

Pearl glared at Moonwatcher, flashing her strips. "I was not _forced _to. I _wanted _to."

"You, wanting to do work?" Moonwatcher snorted.

"Alright, break it up." Torch hopped down nimbly from his rock and flapped his wings at the two girls. "Knock it off before you wake up Rafflesia."

The four dragons turned to look at her. Rafflesia was snoring softly, her tail gently tracing around the rock mindlessly. She gave no hint that they had woken her.

"Besides that, it's a Rainwing's thing to sleep." Torch gave Pearl an appraising look. "Let's not try to do that again. I'll probably not sleep tonight because of that little nap."

Pearl sighed. "It was worth a try. Besides, Rafflesia talked about it like it was the best thing in the world."

"All Rainwings will." Moonwatcher snorted.

Torch rolled his eyes at her. "It's not a bad thing."

"Never said it was." Moonwatcher shook herself. "Anyways, let's leave Rafflesia and go fly some more. It's too perfect of a day to be sleeping." She spread her wings and took off, not waiting for the others.

The three dragons she left behind stared at her. "She's absolutely nuts, that one." Pearl sighed. She stood, stretching herself.

Voidcatcher shrugged. He had been quiet throughout this entire thing, just watching the scene play out. "I think she's just happy to have a day where she doesn't have to learn anything more about the Scorching." He spread his own wings, stirring the air and displaying his own silver scales. He had a circle of silver scales over his right eye, which he always assumed was from his mother's genetics. He took after Moonwatcher, and Pearl followed. Torch cast another look at Rafflesia, but then decided to let her sleep and took off as well.

* * *

Later on that day, Rafflesia woke up alone. She stretched, feeling refreshed. She looked around, but of course her friends weren't there. Judging by the sun, it had been a good three hours or so. However, she still had plenty of time for the rest of the day. She checked her scales. While she wasn't another Glory(meaning she didn't mind if her scales showed her emotions, she did not want to be a bright pink color like her Uncle Jambu. Not that there was something wrong with being pink(fine color, if you asked her), she just wanted something to match her black patches more.

Rafflesia frowned at her light green scales. She wasn't feeling very green today...so she narrowed her eyes and a stained blue spread from the top of her head to her back and then swiveling around her thighs. The color finally covered her, head to tail, so she took to the air. She looked around, trying to decide what to do next. Most of the dragonets and dragons had done their fair share of flying, and were now relaxing in the sun, chatting to one another, dosing, or practicing mock battles.

Then Rafflesia looked over to Jade Mountain. Somewhere in there, her sort-of Grandfather was slowly turning to stone. She could go pay him a visit, but she assumed the journey would take the rest of the day and she'd only have time to chat for a few moments before having to return home in time for bed. She sighed, winging around in a slow flip as she tried to decide what to do. She could go find her friends, but she kind of wanted a break from Pearl's constant snapping and Torch's rumble of a voice. Not that she was angry or anything, but Rafflesia knew she was an introvert at heart. She liked listening to the silence of the world as it slowly turned.

Of course, Aunt Sunny would approve of that kind of thinking, but most other dragons would probably just roll their eyes at her and shake their heads in misunderstanding.

Rafflesia stopped and looked towards the general direction of the rain forest. A sense of longing overcame her, and she caught herself just before she tipped her wings into the wind and nearly flew away. She missed her Mom. She missed her Dad. It was constantly a weird thing for her to think that maybe one day, she could rule over the Rainwings and the Nightwings. Yes, her mother was Queen Glory, initially of the Rainwings, but of course she was the Nightwing's Queen as well. Plus the fact that her King was a Nightwing just proved her control over the joint kingdom. Also, there was Rafflesia-who was half of both. She wasn't the first, and her mother often joked if it kept up they'd create an entirely knew tribe and the Rainwings and Nightwings would forever become one mix of a tribe.

Rafflesia lowered herself to the ground, getting bored just flapping up in the air. She walked around the side of their mountain, watching as the Icewings emerged from the water. Their ice colored wings lifted up and they all closed their eyes, enjoying the feel of how cold the breeze felt with the water running down their scales. She spotted some Seawings at the surface of the lake, just soaking in the water or diving under or practicing Aquatic. Next to the lake, a lot of the Mudwings were soaking in mud, completely still. She could only see them because of Torch. Torch and his intense blue eyes from his mom. He raised a gooey wing to wave at her, and she raised her own to wave back, giggling as Torch splattered some Mudwings with the mud falling from his huge wing. She could see him apologizing to one who had gotten a wad of Mud directly on his snout.

She scanned the water, and sure enough, she could see Pearl laughing at one Seawing as he tried to jump completely out of the water, but he just wasn't big enough yet.

Shaking herself, Rafflesia looked around again. She could spot Rainwings next to Nightwings, sharing prey and laughing. It warmed her from the tips of her talons to the tip of her horn to the tip of her tail. She jumped, realizing that she was probably turning pink. She focused, and checked to see if her scales had changed. The blue was a bit lighter, but no pink blotches...yet. She shook herself and looked around for the two Nightwings she knew. Moonwatcher and Voidcatcher. The two were like polar opposites. Voidcatcher was like his father, worried almost all the time, basically knowing everything, Acing all his classes with no trauma, and also very shy. Meanwhile Moonwatcher was carefree, silly, not stupid in the slightest but her grades could use some work, and she loved the bold and risky things.

Rafflesia had a feeling that Voidcatcher had a bit of a crush on Moonwatcher and Moonwatcher had no idea whatsoever. The school year only had a month left, and then everyone would return home to their parents for summer break. Moonwatcher, Voidcatcher, and Rafflesia herself would be flying back to the rainforest. Which was on the other side of the continent, unless Queen Thorn let them use the magic tunnel, but Rafflesia knew-no matter how much she and her friends could press, Queen Thorn would say no. The tunnels created by Stonemover were off limits unless of emergencies. Getting home was not an emergency, and besides they'd have to fly back with not just the three of them, but the entire fleet of Rainwings and Nightwings. Which was never easy. They weren't attacked or anything, but Rafflesia hated how many complaints she got.

Being the Princess of the Rain/Nightwing Kingdom and technically the heir to the throne, dragons came to Rafflesia all the time during that flight. She was practically leading them the entire way there. Rafflesia sighed. Rainwings were naturally "lazy", she supposed, though she had never considered herself lazy. The Nightwings weren't complainers, but they were at times...annoying. They constantly swooped to fly next to her and asked her how long it would take.

Rafflesia sighed. In those situations, she tried her best to keep cool but she had (regrettably) inherited her mother's sharpness and after one too many "are we there yet?"s Rafflesia had been known to snap all of the dragons and dragonets into silence. Which lead to the rest of the journey being in an awfully awkward silence.

Her father and mother always laughed whenever she told them her stories about her snapping, giving one another amused looks and stroking her wings.

Rafflesia ruffled her wings at the memory of her mother's talons gently rubbing down her wings. Much to her friend's shock, when they could all curl up and lie down together in a mix match of black and whatever color the two girls felt like, Glory liked to show affection for her daughter and father. Whether it be pillow fights, jokes, telling stories, or even just sleeping Glory was always touching both of them. She showed quite a bit of affection-and maybe even too much. But Rafflesia never minded. Her father had once told her Glory had vowed to be the polar opposite of a mother than the guardians had been. She would always be loving and caring-and Rafflesia didn't mind it in the least.

"Hey, pinkie!" Moonwatcher called, landing down next to Rafflesia. Voidcatcher landed next to Moonwatcher, smiling politely and knowingly at Rafflesia.

Rafflesia scowled at her scales and tried to turn back to blue. She wasn't sure it worked, but she didn't want to look stupid so she curled her talons upright and flopped her tail around her front talons. "Hello."

Moonwatcher gave her a smirk. "You reminded me of Jambu for a second there, I almost didn't recognize you."

"Ha, ha." Rafflesia rolled her eyes. "I was just thinking about going home."

"The princess misses her throne?" Moonwatcher teased, nudging Rafflesia.

Rafflesia bit back the urge to roll her eyes once again. _The day that I can get through an entire conversation with Moonwatcher without rolling my eyes is coming. I'm sure it will sooner or later. _"Where were you guys?"

"I was practicing free falling, much to this one's dismay." Moonwatcher flicked her tail towards Voidcatcher.

Voidcatcher shuffled. "You know it was a little crazy. What if-"

"You've been _what if-ing _me all day. Don't you ever get bored?" Moonwatcher rolled her eyes. She stretched. "Rafflesia, do you want to watch me?"

Rafflesia shrugged. "Sure. Sounds fun. Voidcatcher, wanna watch too?" Rafflesia turned to her friend as Moonwatcher took to the air, making a breeze ruffle the grass around her talons.

Voidcatcher sighed and plodded next to Rafflesia. "Not really. She's going to give me a heart attack."

Rafflesia followed Moonwatcher's black shape as she picked up speed, gaining height. "She excels at that." She always felt very small sitting next to Voidcatcher. He was so massive, it was hard to believe he wasn't older. Dragons grew slowly, but Voidcatcher's egg had been huge. It wasn't a surprise to find him a abnormally large Nightwing that hatched.

Voidcatcher gave a nervous laugh. They were silent for a little. It wasn't an awkwards silence, it was pleasant. Two introverts. "I think she's ready to drop." Voidcatcher finally said.

Rafflesia nodded, flicking her ears as Moonwatcher stopped flapping right near the clouds. She let herself fall back, not bothering to move her wings as she plummeted. However, Rafflesia noted how she tilted her wings to adjust herself so she was falling face first. Her wings curled around herself as she spun in a small circle. "Show off." Rafflesia laughed. She had to admit, it was a little unnerving just watching her friend fall, gaining speed...coming closer to the ground.

At the last second Moonwatcher flung open her wings, flapping and pulling up just in time to land softly on the grass. She whipped around to face her friends and gave a mock bow. "Ta-da!"

"Well done." Rafflesia praised. "Though I think maybe you should try and tuck in your wings earlier. You'll get less resistance from the air that way."

"Are you mad? She'll flatten herself on the ground if she goes any faster." Voidcatcher protested.

Rafflesia shrugged and ignored him. "You're landings are awesome. I'm a little jealous."

Moonwatcher folded up her wings, shrugging. "I think it helps thanks to all the tree-gliding we do."

Rafflesia nodded while Voidcatcher winced. Voidcatcher was never the best at tree gliding, the girl's could never take him with them when they raced around the rainforest, laughing and trying to beat each other. They'd used to, thinking he'd get the hang of it eventually. But he never really did, so Voidcatcher would always slow them down or get injured by swinging straight into a tree.

Moonwatcher yawned. "I'm exhausted!"

"Well, diving down repeatedly might take it out of you." Rafflesia laughed at her friend, flicking her tail tip.

"But there's nothing else to really do. Unless you'd like to join the Seawings and Mudwings in soaking in the mud." Moonwatcher stomped her foot.

"Or making the cloud's change shape." Voidcatcher nodded upwards, and Rafflesia and Moonwatcher followed his gaze.

A group of red Skywings were flying around a cloud, using the air currents in their wings to make it form the shape of a Sandwing's tail, a dragon's eye, whatever they pleased. Occasionally fire flickered around them in mock battles.

The Sandwing tail barb made Rafflesia wonder where the Sandwings were. "Hey, Voidcatcher. Where are all the Sandwings? I haven't seen them." She scanned the valley again-but to no luck.

"I think they're around the peaks-getting some sun." Moonwatcher narrowed her eyes at the mountain tips.

Voidcatcher spread his wings. "Wanna go see?"

"Sure. Last one up's a glowworm!" She shot into the air. Rafflesia laughed and took off after her, Voidcatcher not far behind.

* * *

**Aaaaaaand we're stopping there! Hope you enjoyed! Look forward to more! (there probably won't be a huge story plot line going on unless something develops as I go.) Please, Remember, Review!**


End file.
